


Freudian Slip

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Jackbox Party Pack - Freeform, M/M, Minor Sana/Lando, Secret Crush, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben finds he doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about, regarding Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas Eve
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Hey. You okay?”  
  
Ben was already hiding in a closet, hoping that people could just forget his little fuck-up during Quiplash, when Poe knocked on the door of the closet and asked that question.   
  
“Fine,” Ben mumbled.   
  
A sigh from Poe. “Look, about what you said, about...how you liked me — it’s okay. Just...let the closet open? I don’t want Papa teasing me mercilessly, that’s all.”  
  
“Sounds fair.” Ben opened the door just then, allowing Poe to slip inside.   
  
“You know,” Poe whispered, “This is kind of nice. Kind of.”  
  
Ben snorted. “Just ‘kind of’?"  
  
“Very. Look, it could have been worse. We could have been playing Cards Against Humanity with your parents.”  
  
“Oh fuck...” Ben almost wanted to shrink into a ball even thinking about it. “I’m done. I’m finished. It’s over.”  
  
Poe laughed, softly. God, why did he have to have the most precious laugh?  
  
Then Poe spoke, more seriously. “Really, Ben — why are you so freaked out about this?”  
  
“Because you’re wonderful and amazing and I’m...me.” Ben said. That was the best explanation he could really come up with.   
  
"Hey.” Poe smiled at him. “Don’t put yourself down like that. You’re pretty awesome too. You’re funny, you’re brave, you’re kind — ”  
  
“Not like you.”  
  
“Yes you are.” And of course Poe would say that. Sweet, understanding Poe, who saw the good in everyone. “And your mom would probably kill me if I said this, but...you’re pretty fucking hot too.”  
  
Ben laughed. “She probably would kill you.” And even then, he couldn’t help but be pleasantly surprised. Him, Ben Solo, hot? Considering Poe was so sexy he was practically breathtaking, almost unreal...it seemed almost bizarre.   
  
But he wasn’t complaining.   
  
Poe leaned in, then. “You know, we have a while,” he said. “Can I...kiss you?”  
  
 _Oh._ “That’d be nice.”  
  
Poe did kiss him just then, and Ben couldn’t help but notice his lips tasted of hot chocolate. He kissed back, gently. And then Poe broke away, smiling. “Merry Christmas, Ben.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Poe.”  
  
A knock on the door. Aunt Sana’s voice. “Are you two going to be hiding in that closet any longer? Canoodling?”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes playfully. “No one uses the term ‘canoodling’ anymore, Aunt Sana,” he said. “And we’re on our way.”  
  
Poe snickered. “Say what you will about your family, but they are colorful characters.”  
  
The door opened, and Aunt Sana looked down at them, a knowing smirk on her face. “You know,” she said, “I know that look. It reminds me of when me and Uncle Lando were starting out...”  
  
“Yeah. I suppose.” Ben smiled at Poe, and hoped that he could give Poe all the happiness he deserved.


End file.
